This study was a randomized, controlled trial in 12 normal volunteers that evaluated the pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic effects of quinidine treatment on metoprolol. Quinidine was chosen due to its selective inhibition of the P450dbl hepatic isozyme, which is subject to polymorphic expression in the North American caucasian population.